


Инцидент

by yisandra



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый Чародей беседует с Рыцарем-Командором</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инцидент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014

Рыцарь-Командор Ваймс вошёл в кабинет Первого Чародея и с трудом удержался, чтобы не щёлкнуть каблуками. У него был тяжёлый день, и приглашение к Витинари совершенно не исправляло ситуацию.  
— А, Ваймс, — произнёс Первый Чародей, поднимая голову от бумаг. — Как мило, что ты нашёл время побеседовать.  
Ваймс сделал деревянное лицо и привычно уставился в таинственную точку на стене, расположенную аккурат на две ладони правее и выше уха Витинари.  
— Это касается инцидента в Эремоне, — заметил Первый Чародей.  
— Что именно ты называешь "инцидентом"? — буркнул Ваймс. — Нашли мага, забрали мага, привезли сюда, сдали тебе. Всё! Ни жертв, ни жалоб, все счастливы.  
— Одна жалоба всё же была. И к ней прилагается прелюбопытный документ. Вот, взгляни, — Витинари подцепил двумя ножами для писем какую-то мятую, грязную, частично рваную бумажку — судя по здоровенной дыре, некогда она была пришпилена к твёрдой поверхности чем-то не меньше арбалетной стрелы — и предупредительно протянул Рыцарю-Командору.  
Тот прочёл: "Мы забираим ентаго мага ф Крук. Хрмвнк Дтрт".  
— Что скажешь? — поинтересовался Первый Чародей.  
— И чем они недовольны? — процедил Ваймс, бросая бумажку на стол и машинально вытирая руку в латной перчатке о нагрудник. — Насколько я помню состав отряда, мажонку даже права должны были честно зачитать! Всё по высшему разряду.  
— О, Ваймс, о содержании жалобы не идёт и речи, — Витинари чуть приподнял бровь. — Но тебе не кажется, что твои подчинённые могли бы составлять более… грамотные документы? В конце концов, их оставляют там, где каждый может прочесть.  
— Ну извини! — развёл руками Рыцарь-Командор, который и сам в жизни не составил ни единого рапорта без ошибок. — Это же храмовники, а не твои рафинированные книжные черви. У большинства за плечами три класса церковно-приходской, — "И я не исключение". — Скажи спасибо, что они своё имя в платёжной ведомости поставить в состоянии! Ну, большинство, по крайней мере.   
"Некоторые даже не один раз", — мрачно подумал он, вспомнив, что забыл устроить дежурную выволочку Шнобби.  
— Возблагодарим Создателя и за малые милости, — Первый Чародей невозмутимо сложил бледные кисти молитвенным жестом. — Однако, Рыцарь-Командор, подобная очевидная неграмотность не способствует росту авторитета воинства Церкви. А мы, позволю себе напомнить, представляет собой два крыла одной организации, и если плохо выглядите вы — плохо выглядим мы все. Посему, настоятельно рекомендую тебе задуматься, не стоит ли организовать нечто вроде курсов… повышения квалификации.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я загнал своих ребят в вечернюю школу? — не поверил своим ушам Ваймс.  
— Я всего лишь даю совет, Рыцарь-Командор. В конце концов, не стыдно не знать — стыдно не желать знать, не так ли?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Витинари добавил:  
— Спасибо, что заглянул. Знаю, у тебя масса дел. Не позволяй мне тебя задерживать, — и демонстративно утратив интерес к собеседнику, переложил какие-то бумажки на столе из одной стопочки в другую.  
Ваймс, не удержавшись, всё-таки щёлкнул каблуками, постаравшись сделать это раздражающе громко, и, кипя от гнева, вылетел из кабинета.  
Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что где-то в этой жизни сильно ошибся. По крайней мере, в юности он был уверен, что отношения Первого Чародея и Рыцаря-Командора, определённо, должны выглядеть как-то иначе.

***


End file.
